


La Vengeance

by MotherSalem



Series: The Language of Love [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Evie and Carlos have a thing for rough sex, F/F, Hardcore, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Mal and Jay oblige, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherSalem/pseuds/MotherSalem
Summary: [Please Read "The Language of Love" before this!]Mal and Jay show Evie and Carlos just what they are made ofMarked underage because technically they are? They should be all 16-17 I believe though!





	1. Evie/Mal

Evie’s blushing cheeks became redder every second Mal remained on top of her.

 

Mal was a woman on a mission the second Evie landed on the bed, completely ignoring the boys making out eagerly on the bed right next to them.

 

But even though Mal didn’t have the fire in her like Jay did, Evie relished every intimate moment she had with the purple haired fae, knowing it would pass quickly.

 

Hoping to encourage her, Evie started undoing her own buttons, stripping off her blouse and wiggling out of her skirt while still under her, both of their eyes locked and Mal giving her a small smirk.

 

Once undressed completely, Evie made a hesitant move to try and undress Mal, but she quickly slapped the princesses hand away.

 

Mal raised her eyebrow mockingly and ghosted her hands over Evie's body once more, teasing the blue-haired beauty and she moved her body away and down between her legs.

 

Evie knew it was coming but she still gasped loudly, hands balling in Mals hair as the other girl licked and teased with menacing enthusiasm.

 

Mal knew what she was doing, the practice the two girls had together made it incredibly easy to know just what she wanted.

 

By the time Mal got to the good part, Evie was a panting mess, hands still in Mal’s hair and back arching beautifully.

 

Under hooded lids, Evie once again locked eyes with Mal, who simply stuck a few of her fingers in Evie's mouth and barked an order.

 

“Lick.”

 

Evie obliged eagerly and Mal pulled them away when she was fully satisfied, swiping her fingers between Evie’s heated folds being sure not to give her too much satisfaction.

 

When Evie was practically begging for Mal, she finally gave her what she wanted, ramming her fingers harshly into the other girl.

 

Though to an outside, it may have seemed rough, but Mal knew what she was doing, and was assured by the keen of please coming out of Evie as she begged for Mal to move her fingers more. Harder, faster, spread them out. More.

 

It was quicker than usual, but Evie didn't care. She came screaming with Mal whispering sweet nothings to her and that's all she wanted.

 

Ending her high, she lolled her head to the side, finally looking to the boys who had just finished up as well, Carlos looking like he was fucked into the next day.

 

Mal wiped her hands off on a towel they kept next to the bed just for this reason then laid next to the princess, kissing her hair then her cheek.

 

“How was that?”

 

Evie sighed and turned over, facing Mal completely with her naked body pressed against her clothed one, “Oh that was just amazing. Thank you.”

 

“Anything for you, princess,” Mal said smiling, both of them snuggling up close to take just a quick nap before they got back to the studying.


	2. Jay/Carlos

Jay was ready to rip into Carlos from the moment he walked through the doors, but now that he had the chance he was letting himself go completely nuts.

Jay had his teeth latch onto Carlos’s neck, nibbling away as the two fumbled to get their clothes off. Carlos, finally fed up with the lack of skin contact, pushed Jay away to strip himself and grab the lube from the side drawer while Jay took off his own clothes.

Eager to start, Jay flipped open the bottle and poured the cold liquid on his fingers and rubbed it for a second, warming it up before pressing his fingers to Carlos’s hole.

He gave it a pressured rub, and when Carlos started to whine, he finally slipped in a finger. He kissed Carlos deeply as he worked, massaging the small boy and adding a second finger and then a third.

“J-Jay, please,” Carlos pawed at Jay's chest, “I don't care if I'm ready, I need you. Please, please I need you in me right now.”

Jay hummed and scissored his fingers, earning a small gasp from the boy, “Is that really how you talk to me? You naughty boy. Ask correctly now.”

Carlos hummed and his eyes fluttered slightly before he pouted and whispered, “Please, daddy, I need you.”

Jay gave a wide smile and pulled his fingers away, Carlos shivering from the sudden lack of contact but whining yet again when Jay grabbed his hips and pulled them forward, grinding against Carlos with vigor.

When they both seemed comfortable with the position, Jay slowly started easing his way into Carlos, the smaller boy letting out small gasps and moans as he felt every inch enter him.

“You ready, baby?” Jay spoke softly, rubbing circles in Carlos’s hips while he waited for an answer, and when he finally heard one he took no time to start jerking his hips harshly.

The beautiful moans coming out of Carlos was word enough that everything was going ok, Jay knowing just how the white and black haired beauty liked it, fast and rough.

“Daddy! Harder, please!” Carlos begged a bit too loud, but Jay obliged happily, along with shoving a few of his fingers into Carlos’ mouth.

Jay was hyper-aware of the creaking of the bed at this point with Carlos’ moans muffled by his fingers, but that didn’t stop him from bottoming out with each rock of his hips.

“Baby, I'm so close. Your such a good boy for daddy, aren't you?”

Carlos nodded vigorously as tears sprouted in his eyes, a sign to Jay that he was close, and with a few harsh rolls of his hips, they were both finishing with each other.

Jay removed his fingers from Carlos’s mouth but then leaned down to give him a chaste kiss and then lean their foreheads together, smiling goofily at one another.

Finally pulling out after a minute, Jay leaned over to grab a towel from the floor and clean them both up, watching as Carlos’s eyes lulled closed as Jay rubbed the towel over his stomach, kinda like a puppy.

Satisfied with the cleanliness, he finally pulled the smaller boy close and held him tight, settling in for a well-deserved nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you cant tell this is my first time writing smut full out! Im actually happy with how it turned out!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos! Jay and Carlos are in the next chapter~


End file.
